3, 2, 1, BOOM
by LitJunkie
Summary: The family is on a day trip to an amusement park, G/E at home and there's a storm too.
1. Waking Up

**3, 2, 1,   BOOM**

Another thunder just exploded and echoed outside. It's been pouring for about two straight hours now. 

Grace was in her room, after just finishing her latest essay due for somewhere next week, she was now sitting on her bed, trying to concentrate on her current reading, with not much success. The storm outside was just too distracting. Every few seconds a branch from the tree just outside her room would slam violently into her window, or she would hear something breaking or falling thanks to the hauling wind.

It was now almost five o'clock at the afternoon, but somehow it looked like at least midnight outside, almost totally dark and very creepy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day began as a wonderful sunny Saturday, so spontaneously, Lily and Rick decided it was a perfect day for a one day trip. They had promised Zoë for a long time now that they'll take her to the new amusement park which opened recently and guaranteed to have the most thrilling new rides and roller coasters in it. Jessie was also quiet ecstatic about this new park. It was just two hours drive, so the decision was made and the family began organizing for the day.

Somehow the magic in these places had already seemed lost in Grace's eyes. Been there, done that, after being at six flags for the second time she really felt she had exhausted the theme. So she promised them she'll have fun at home with her friends and she had this really big essay to write too. They seemed to be satisfied with her reasons and excused her quiet easily from the happy-family-bonding-day they were gonna have.

She had a good night's sleep, but after they took off  for the trip and the house was all empty, Grace successfully managed to fall back to sleep. 

It was about twelve at noon that she was awake again from her now second round of sleep. She went down to the kitchen and made herself a tasty looking sandwich and stalled on watching a little T.V. until she's fully wake up. Grace sluggishly set on the couch and munching on her sandwich, flipped through the channels aimlessly.

Not interesting.

Might as well do some homework, she decided, and than she'll have nothing on her mind for the rest of the weekend. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Last night (Friday) Eli, as usual went out with his friends to some party and was back home only as daylight almost broke. He was sleeping peacefully now. Sleeping in the mornings was the sweetest sleep in his eyes. He was never much of a morning person really.

At about two o'clock he was finally defeated by the dryness in his throat and he lazily got up and strolled outside the garage and into the kitchen, heading straight towards the fridge.  

As he reached the door he noticed the note saying that Lily, his father, Jessie and Zoë were on a day's trip and that Grace should be at home or visiting friends. Eli opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice, drinking directly from it. As he was already in the kitchen he decided  to eat something since last night he kind of threw his soul up before he fell asleep. 

After his little brunch Eli sauntered into the living room and channel surfed until he found a decent looking movie that had just started a few minutes ago. The movie was ok but he suddenly felt like playing some music so he went back into the garage to try and finish the song he was working on for the last few days.

Eli was so absorbed in his music that he didn't notice  the time fly by and the little storm that developed while he was so engrossed, but as he made a break to think over the lyrics once again, he suddenly heard water, drifting water. As he looked a little more carefully Eli noticed that the roof was leaking and not in one place only…

He quickly collected all his notes and everything else that lay on the floor and decided that now would be a good time to go into the house and maybe check on Grace.


	2. A Dinner and A Movie

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 2**

"Grace…    Grace…Are you up there?" Eli called as he moved into the living room and in the general direction of the stairs. "Grace…?" 

No answer. But with all the noise the storm outside caused maybe she just didn't hear him. For some unknown reason he really hoped she'll be there. It wasn't the weather to be all alone in the huge house. Not that he was scared or anything, it just that, you know… it would be nice to have some company and to know that she was safe with him at the house. 

Eli went up to her room and knocked on the door, but there was yet no answer. He tried to knock again and called her but nothing, so he decided he might as well try and open the door. 

Sprawled on her bed, there was Grace, headphones on and music blasting full volume, and she was mouthing the lyrics, lying there with her eyes closed. 'Damn, she looks cute like that' Eli thought.

He decided to have a little fun with her. He shut the light and quietly snuck behind her and in a quick action pulled her headphones off of her and screamed "BOO".

No need to say, Grace who was already jumpy and worried about her parents and sisters screamed on top of her lungs, but only seconds after, as she collected herself and confirmed to herself that he was a friendly (well, very friendly) face, she started beating him up lightly, making him promise he'll never do it again unless he wants her to have a heart attack before twenty. 

"Jumpy, are we?" Eli asked, an amused grin on his face as he went to turn the light on. "Very intuitive today, aren't you?" she answered sarcastically as she relaxed a bit more.

What's up with you today? Eli asked her after they were both finished laughing and relaxed. "Nothing much really, just decided hanging around the house, and it turned to be a very wise decision" she smiled at him and motioned towards the storm outside, but in her head she added 'and because of you'.

"What about you?"

"Well I was just working on my new song when I noticed my roof was not so sealed and ready for winter yet. There's a really bad leak in more than one place." 

"Can I do anything to help?" Grace offered 

"Nah, it's ok for now, we'll check on it again later".

"You look a little tense Grace, is everything ok?" Eli asked. "I'm fine it's just that with the bad weather and all, I'm a little worried about mom, Zoë, Rick and Jessie. They have at least two hours drive back here…"

"Haven't they called?" 

"Not yet, that's why I'm so concerned" Grace looked at Eli with big sad eyes

"I'm sure they're fine, let's wait a little longer before we start freaking out" Eli said as he put on arm around Grace's shoulders to assure and calm her down. 

"You're probably right" Grace said after a few seconds of haze caused by the strong arm around her. 

Eli saw her weird expression and misinterpreted it as worry, so he decided he'll try to distract her by offering something nice to do.

"What do you say, maybe we can watch a movie or.. You know what? Maybe we'll make some dinner? I'm really starving"

Grace smiled at his friendly offer. "Sure, why not? I'm starving too. And maybe we can watch a movie after dinner." 

"A dinner and a movie it is then" Eli joked and offered her his hand in an exaggerated gesture. She giggled softly and joined him downstairs. 

'He's so perfect' Grace thought to herself  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So, what are we going to cook?" Grace questioned Eli

"Well, I'm not such a great chef, but I can make us some pasta and maybe you can make a salad?" 

"Sounds excellent" Grace agreed and gave him a warm smile. 

They both started going through the cupboards and the fridge, taking out the needed items, each concentrating on his own task, but occasionally they both stole short glances at each other.

Eli wore a plain white T and an old pair of worn jeans and on top of that he had an open flannel button up shirt. He looked so good, his hair all sticking everywhere. 

Grace looked real cute wearing a simple blue sweater and jeans and she had the funniest socks he'd ever seen, her smiling rainbow socks. Her hair was caught up with a clip so it won't bother her, but it kind of bothered Eli, as he kept being fascinated with the smooth soft looking skin on the back of her neck. 'I don't like seeing her so worried, I want to make her smile' Eli thought to himself.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hope you've enjoyed it so far, please Review and tell me your opinion. 

and btw sorry for the spelling on the 1st chapter, I wrote it really late at night…

Oh, and thank you for **Tracy**, my first reviewer for this story.

LitJunkie ;D


	3. Mission: Grace Happy

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 3**

"Dinner's ready" Eli announced Grace who was sitting at the living room, since she finished making the salad long before. Eli stayed in the kitchen, making the sauce for the pasta and he offered to call her when it'll be ready. 

"Coming" Grace yelled

As she entered the kitchen, her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide in surprise, then, a huge smile started to spread on her face. 'Eli is just full of wonderful surprises'. He made the kitchen's table for two beautifully, including a candle in the middle and a bottle of wine. 

Looking at her face Eli's face lighten 'Mission accomplished' as he saw her big smile.

Grace was amazed. Slowly, she looked at Eli's face with a huge smile and questioning eyes, and he in response just shrugged it off and offered with a little smile "Well if it's a dinner and a movie, I don't know about the movies they're playing on T.V tonight, so I thought I might as well make the dinner's part look nice."

'Did I mention how perfect he is?' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Next part written from Grace's Pov)

We sat by the table and Eli served us the pasta and the salad. He also made the funny gestures of a waiter pouring the wine and then mock-tasted it, pretending as if he knows about it "Hmm…Full body, musky with a hint of winter...". We both laughed at that and then he poured us just a little "for the right mood" he said.

We really had a good time and the food was unpredictably very tasty. "You are a wonderful chef Eli, and thank you for cheering me up, even if it was only temporary…" 

"You're always welcome Gracie" he said and looked right into my eyes. 

'Why did he call me Gracie?' Grace blushed just a little thinking about the endearment Eli just used. 

I tried to think of something neutral to talk about in order to break the somewhat awkward moment we've just had. "So how's the band doing? Do you have some new songs or gigs?" 

As I mentioned his music I could see the light in Eli's eyes brighten. "Actually, it's been going real great lately, we've got two gigs next weekend and I can feel that we're getting better" he was radiating with happiness, I like to see him like that…

"…You know, maybe you can help me…" I heard him say, suddenly getting out of my dream like stare which I found myself doing too much lately when he's around. "I'll be happy to assist" I said mock-saluting him. That made him smile and then he continued "I've been working on a new song for the past week almost and I'm kind of stuck in the middle, I know you like writing, so maybe you'll have some ideas for me?" he asked cautiously 

"Sure Eli" I couldn't believe he actually asked me to help him with his song, I felt honored. 

"Maybe you can look at it later, and I'll play you what I've got so far" I just smiled again. 

'I think the smile will stay permanent after this evening, I can already feel the muscles in my face…'  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews!!! Hope you liked this one too… ;D 

Keep reviewing it really makes me happy to know someone actually reads my story…. ;D 

LitJunkie


	4. Weather Report

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 4**

After dinner was finished, both cleared the used dishes and Grace volunteered to wash them, since Eli did most of the cooking. 

Eli stood there in the kitchen for a while, just watching her do that "Actually I'm beginning to get a little worried myself, it's starting to get late and I think the storm is only getting worse."

"Did you try calling them on the cell phone before?" 

"Of course, that's the first thing I did when it started raining so hard, it just says 'no service at the moment'" Grace answered a little annoyed. Then, after about a minute Grace asked in a sad tone "Do you think they're safe?" 

"I hope they are Gracie" Eli answered and approached closer to her "I hope they are…" 

"What do you say, maybe we'll go watch a little T.V., they might show a weather report or something…" Grace suggested as they exchanged worried looks with each other. 

"Come on" Eli agreed and took her hand as they went into the living room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They sat on the couch, each curled on opposite side, pondering the situation in their heads as the news reporter announced a special weather report next after some commercials. "Are they kidding, can't they just start already, it's more important than some stupid dog food right now..." Grace burst in tears.

Eli didn't know what to say, he too was very worried by now and he felt nothing he could say would sound very comforting or believable, so he just scooted closer to Grace and offered her a silent hug. They both sat there dreadfully waiting for the report to start, taking comfort in each other's warmth. 

"…And now for some breaking weather news…as you're probably already aware of, in the last few hours a storm had been created over the area. …we advise all to stay indoors and refrain from driving, since there's a serious lightning warning at the moment… We also advise taking pets indoors… some roads have been blocked… there's also a possibility of power breaks due to the storm, so please take notice and prepare for it…"

"Thank you Jen, this was our breaking weather report, we'll update twice each hour about the new developments…"

They were still hugging. "At least they didn't say anything about accidents…" Eli commented quietly.

"Maybe we should prepare some things in case there's a power break…" Grace said trying very hard not to sound shaky.

"Yes, we probably should" Eli agreed but didn't move yet. It felt good being close to her. 

"Eli…" 

"Oh, right. Let's go"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They decided to prepare a few candles and matches, a flashlight, and to stay in the living room by the T.V. for further updates on the weather. As Grace went down with the flashlight, she noticed Eli brought his guitar and some notes with him from his garage room. 

He looked at her and saw her noticing the guitar and explained "I thought if we have to stay here and be worried, I can try and play you my new song and it's also better if I brought my guitar here with all the water in my room…" 

"Oh, I almost forgot about it, how's the leak in your room? That bad?" Grace asked

"It's not pretty…"

"Maybe we should take all your notes so they won't get wet" Grace suggested

"Yeah, you might be right, can you help me?"

"Of course" Grace said 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Help!! I need to find the right song for Eli to play for Grace later this evening and I'd really appreciate your help, since I can't seem to find the right one…

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	5. Whole

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 5**

They went into Eli's room and started collecting his notes and music books. They made two rounds before all was safely piled on the kitchen's table, and went into the garage one more time to check if anything was forgotten. As they were about to exit the room again, Eli noticed Grace was Shuddering a little. "Are you cold?" he asked kindly. Grace just nodded and hugged herself. "I'll bring my blanket with us so you won't be cold". 

"Thanks" Grace smiled a little. She was amazed to see him all through the day, he was absolutely wonderful. Kind and funny and comforting her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in the living room, there was still nothing new on the news and the storm outside was getting stronger. "I'll go check if all the windows are locked properly" Eli began to go upstairs and check them. Meanwhile, Grace decided to try and call the cell phone again, although she wasn't very optimistic about it. She picked up the phone and was about to dial when she detected the fact that there was no line. 

'Great, just great, probably next, the power will go off'. 

Grace needed something to occupy her while Eli was upstairs so she decided to boil some water and make some hot chocolate before the power will go off too. She made two cups and dropped some marshmallows in too. Just as she came out of the kitchen and into the living room Eli was back too. He saw her carrying the cups and hurried to help her with the door. "That smells delicious, thanks" he smiled at her a little. "I'll turn the heat on 'cause it's getting cold and later we might not have power". Eli went and did as he said.

They sat on the couch, Grace curled in Eli's blanket, and drank the hot chocolate as they waited for the next update on T.V.

Grace was, apart from being very concerned about her family, very warm and comfortable, surrounded with Eli's smell. His blanket held a faint scent of his cologne and his special 'Eli's smell' as she likes to think about it. Finally, the next report came.

"…We expect the storm's peak to arrive at around 5am… I repeat again DO NOT go outdoors, there's a real danger of being hit by a lightning tonight… some roads will be blocked until tomorrow at least… phone lines in some parts of the city were cut off, but should be fixed in the next hour…more updates in 30 minutes."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, I wanted to try and call the cell phone again but there's no line" Grace told Eli. "By the way, aren't you cold, you gave me your blanket and you look cold, I didn't mean to be rude, I'll go grab my blanket from my room". 

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, really, and you're not rude." Eli assured her.

"Well, I don't want to change the channel cause there might be some important update, so the movie part will have to be postponed" Eli started "But maybe you'd like me to play my new song for you…" He sounded, to Grace's complete surprise almost shy about it. He never looked shy before. It was cute.

"I'd love to hear it Eli" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I've got the tune, I'm just not sure about the lyrics…"

Eli began playing a quiet tune. It didn't sound like his usual stuff; it sounded mellower, not the sweet and sticky kind, but almost sad.

Grace was fascinated, watching his face express his feelings as he played the beautiful music. It really suites the weather tonight, Grace thought, she wondered what inspired him to write that kind of music. Eli got her attention, still playing by gesturing with his head towards a crumpled piece of paper beside him. Grace took it and engulfed by his scent and music began to read the scribbled words as Eli sang.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Most days feel like disappointment"

"Some days just not good enough"

"But always, yeah always, incomplete…"

"Without…"

"Most days feel like I'm alone"

"Some days just not worthy"

"But always, yeah always, incomplete…"

"Without…"

"Maybe someday…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Grace followed the lyrics as Eli's voice sang them to her, and then he stopped. She looked at him, his head sloped down and as he felt her look at him, he slowly began to lift his head and finally looked at her. 

What she saw in his eyes overwhelmed her. He looked so vulnerable, as if he'd just uncovered his soul to her with this song. He had an uncertain look and then his mouth twitched in a little embarrassed smile "What do you say?"

Grace looked thoughtful for a while and then grabbed a pen and scribbled a few sentences on the crumbled paper. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Someday I'll find someone who believes in me"

"One day I'll find a rock to depend on"

"At some point I'll be un-alone"

"Whole"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Grace stopped writing and after a moment's hesitation handed him the song. Suddenly she felt very exposed too. Eli took it and read her lines. He didn't say a thing, but started playing the song again, this time it was complete. As he finished with a soft tune, he raised his look to Grace's now uncertain eyes and smiled a genuine smile. "It's perfect". 

Grace's face relaxed and she mirrored his smile now. "Yeah, perfect."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thank you so much for your great reviews!!! ;D 

Since FF.net didn't work properly for the last few days I finally decided to write an original song myself, so what do you think?

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	6. Give and Take Comfort

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 6**

Eli and Grace sat for a moment there, facing each other, when Grace noticed with a side glance, that another weather report was breaking on the muted T.V., and once again the magical moment was forgotten as reality dawned on her. "Hey, Eli, there's another weather report". A few seconds after, Grace's words sank on Eli too and his dazed expression was replaced with concern. He reached for the remote and released the mute button. 

"…As for now, there are no intentions of evicting citizens, but we advise you to stay tuned for further updates, as the storm hasn't reached its peak yet. In case of an emergency there will be an announcement on the PA system throughout the city…"

"I'll go check the phone again" Eli said and got up "maybe the line's back by now." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Grace… Grace…" 

"The line is back…" Eli called her quite enthused. 

"I'll try the cell again" to his disappointment, only the 'no service, try again later' monotone message welcomed him.

Seeing his expression Grace guessed he got no answer "Lets call Judy and your mom, maybe they contacted them while the line was dead".

"Sure" Eli agreed and gave Grace the phone "Call Judy first". 

*** On the phone with Judy *** 

J: Hello

G: Hi Judy

J: Grace? Are you ok? Where are you? 

G: Yeah, listen, I'm fine, I'm at home with Eli, the problem is that mom, Zoë, Rick and Jessie went on a trip today and their not back yet and their cell phone doesn't work and we're worried about them.

J: Calm down honey, I'm sure they're fine, your mom and Rick won't do anything to put Zoë or Jessie at risk, you have to trust them. I heard on the news that some roads were blocked, they're probably fine, just stuck in their way home and I'm certain the cellular net collapsed because of the storm, I'm sure they'll contact you as soon as they'll have a chance.

G: I hope so…

J: Are you two all right there?

G: Sure, we're just fine.

J: Good, try to be calm; I'm sure they're ok. 

G: Thanks Judy…

J: Let me know when you'll hear from them. 

G: Sure, bye.

J: Bye.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Maybe she's right Eli, should we make your mother worry so much? She's already pretty stressed lately…". Grace offered after considering Judy's words. 

"You're probably right, we'll wait with the call for now, and anyway, we need the line to stay free in case they'll try and call us." 

But then it hit her again, all Grace could think about was his last few words, which echoed in her head as Eli finished talking: 'In case they'll try'… 'In case they'll try', meaning they might not… 

Grace breathed a muffled "Yeah" but after a few seconds of inner struggle, she gave in and tears began to fall from her eyes. Eli saw her tears and it made him feel very protective of her, like some basic instinct was enlightened within him and he felt he has to protect and comfort her, before he even had the chance to think about it, he automatically bear hugged Grace, patting and lightly kissing her hair and all the while whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

Grace's senses were momentarily overwhelmed by his actions. She could feel him, strong and assuring yet gentle at the same time, she could smell his unique 'Eli smell' his voice tickled her ear softly as he spoke in a low, relaxing voice. Grace felt so safe and so at home in Eli's arms for that moment, she'd almost totally relaxed in his embrace.

"Come on Gracie, let's go sit in the living room". It was already past 20:00. Eli and Grace sat together on the couch, T.V. on the news channel. Grace took Eli's blanket and covered both of them with it. 

The long and stressful evening took its toll on them and they both eventually drifted to sleep side by side, tucked in Eli's blanket.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thank you all you wonderful reviewers: **O&A Fan, Shelly, nimacu, Marianne, eli luva, ****Tracy****, and OrganizedChaos95**. You girls(I guess, right?) ROCK!!! 

I'm so sad I lost some of the reviews because of the technical problem FF.new was having… 

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	7. The Ring

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 7**

An explosion outside made Eli stir in his sleep, but he managed to ignore it and fell back to his warm and cozy slumber. About a minute later, another huge explosion occurred, followed by an awfully long chain of lightening. No way could he ignore this one.  

He opened his eyes only to find himself wrapped in complete darkness and surrounded with death silent. It was kind of freaking Eli out, he felt disoriented and was still sleepy, and there was a nagging voice in his head that kept thinking something bad was going to happen in this damn silence. He could feel the temperature dropped down significantly, and then it hit him, 'the storm- it's probably a power break' and then he remembered the family has yet to contact them.

'Grace…'

He listened carefully and was able to hear her deep breaths as she was sound asleep not far from him on the couch, under the same blanket actually, he suddenly became aware and could feel the warmth radiating from her body. Eli cautiously got out of the blanket and gently secured it around Grace's form so she won't be cold and made his way blindly through the living room to find the emergency supply they had luckily prepared beforehand. 

Eli finally felt something that seemed to be the flash light and lit it up. 'I should try the phone again' he tried calling the cell again, but just got the same annoying message. Eli checked his watch, it was already 23:30. 

Meanwhile, Grace woke up too, for some reason. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone. It was dark, cold and there's no Eli beside her. 

"Eli… Eli…" Grace called, feeling pretty spooked being there all alone. 

 As soon as he heard her voice Eli ran towards her with the flashlight "I'm right here Gracie". 

"I'm right here".

"What happened Eli? Why is it dark and so cold?" A still half asleep Grace asked.

"It's just a power break, don't worry, it's ok, I'm here. You know, it happened to me too when I woke up into this complete darkness, I totally freaked…" Eli smiled at Grace.

"I'm sorry I got so scared, it's just that I was afraid when I didn't finds you near me" Grace apologized "I thought for a moment that something bad happened to you…"

"I'm right here" Eli sat on the couch beside Grace, his arm touching hers. "I just went to try and call them again, there's still no service." Eli said in a worried tone. 

"I also noticed the temperature dropped quite a bit, I think we should go and change into something warmer and maybe also bring some more blankets over here." Eli added. 

"You're right, but would you come with me to my room, Eli?"

"Sure, what did you think, I'll let you leave me here all alone in the darkness?" Eli joked and they got up and went upstairs to Grace's room with the help of the flashlight. 

"I have a small radio that works on batteries, we'll grab it from my room after you'll change into something warmer" 

They reached Grace's room and after she picked some warm sweat pants and a long sleeved sweat shirt and a warmer sweater, she turned to Eli and asked him shyly if he would agree to hold the flashlight for her to be able to dress and look away. 

"Oh…, Sure" Eli turned around holding the flashlight behind his back and waited as Grace changed. It felt really weird for him to think about her taking her cloths off just behind his back… and he couldn't help but try and imagine what she would look like…

"I'm done, you can turn around now" Grace said awkwardly. 

Eli quickly cleared his mind of his not so innocent thoughts and gave her a smile "Come on". Grace grabbed her blanked and another jacket and they headed down.

"Ok, let's go bring the radio from my room and I'll change too"

They opened the door leading into Eli's room and found its floor to be totally flooded by then.

"Wow, Grace I'm so happy you offered we'll bring my notes into the house, you're a genius." Eli smiled appreciatively at her 

He took his shoes off and got into the wet room and collected a few cloths and the small radio. 

As they reached back into the living room Grace lit up a few candles and turned around while Eli changed into some warmer cloths and a dry pair of socks. 

"You can look now" Eli announced. In Grace's head, unbeknown to her, went pretty similar thoughts as in Eli's back in her room and as she turned around, a light blush colored her face. 

Eli saw her face but successfully covered up his little smirk with a cough. "I'll go get some batteries from the kitchen and we'll be able to listen to the radio for updates…" Eli went and was back in a minute with the now working radio in his hand. He tuned it to the local news station. 

"…A balanced, healthy formula will keep your puppy strong and happy…" rambled on the radio. "What is it with these dog food commercials today?" Grace laughed lightly, making Eli smile as well. Just as the commercial ended and the news signal was heard, the phone suddenly began to ring. 

In less than two seconds Grace was answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"     

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once again, I was so happy reading your great reviews!!! 

Thank you so much **Shelly, Meg, Marianne, Q&A fan and Danielle ;D**

**nimacu**– I'm glad to hear that the story is somewhat realistic, I wasn't sure if it was until you wrote this, thank you for the info, I'll use it and be happy if you could tell me even more about the area, since I'm so far from it. Maybe you can give me an idea to an amusement's park name I could use in the story? I didn't want it to sound lame so I just never said where they are…

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	8. Unwind

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 8**

"Hello?"

"Hello?"     

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Grace honey, is that you?" 

"Mom?"

"Grace, how are you? Is Eli there too?"

"Yes, we're fine, but we were so worried about you, are you ok?"

"We're fine honey, we couldn't call you earlier because the phone lines here are down and the cell just lost its signal, it just came back two minutes ago"

"Where are you?"

"We were at the park when the weather began to deteriorate, but by the time we got to the car the road was already blocked, so we have to stay here for tonight at least, we've got a room at a motel called 'Lake-Wise' but everything is fine, you don't need to worry about us, honey"

"I'm so happy, you don't know how worried we've been all through the evening…"

"We'll be back as soon as possible, but we don't want to take any unnecessary risks with the lightning warning… anyway for now we don't really have a choice, since the roads are still blocked."

"Meanwhile I suppose we'll stay in this motel, so I'll give you the number over here, incase the line is back" Lily gave the number to Grace 

"Got it" Grace informed as she finished writing it down.

"How's the weather at home Grace?" 

"Not so good, but we've prepared ourselves some emergency supply and we're fine, don't worry about us." 

"I'm glad to hear it sweetie"

"Rick wants to talk to Eli, so goodnight and we'll try and call you at morning and let you know if the roads are open"

"Bye mom, goodnight, and tell Zoë Jessie and Rick I said, too"

"Bye Grace"

"Dad?"

"Hey E"

"We were so worried about you guys…"

"Yes, sorry, how are you two doing?"

"We're fine dad, don't worry about us"

"Well, goodnight then"

"Goodnight dad"

"Oh, Eli… take care of Grace…"

"Will do" Eli said with a tiny smile 

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Eli ended the call, both he and Grace looked at each other with obvious relief. 

"We should let Judy know they called" Grace remembered suddenly.

"Yeah, call her" Eli gave her the phone. Grace made the call and of course Judy was relieved as well. 

"Now what do we do?" Grace asked Eli 

"Well, it's almost midnight; I think we should definitely get some more sleep tonight" 

"Ah…almost forgot, I can't sleep in my room though, it's totally flooded" 

"And I don't want to sleep in my room too, it's creepy" Grace countered

"We can stay in the living room" Eli suggested. 

"Fine with me…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They left only one candle lit, well secured on a glass plate so it won't become any kind of a fire hazard and then they both curled in their blankets on each side of the couch.

 "Night Eli"

"Sweet dreams Gracie" Eli told her with a smile. "You too" Grace smiled back.

For the next ten minutes or so, both of them were pretending to fall asleep and trying really hard to ignore the other's existence across from them. 

"Grace?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you asleep?"

"Are you dreaming?"

"No"

"So I guess I'm not then…" Grace laughed

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with the song before, with all the excitement about the call I didn't have the chance…" Eli started but was cut by Grace's words "I was happy to help you"

They fell into an awkward silence for a moment. "Did you really think these things about yourself?" Grace questioned hesitantly.  

"It's just that sometimes I screw up so much, you know?" 

"You have to have some faith in yourself, you're a great person Eli" Grace said and then continued after a short break "I have…"

"You always know how to make me feel special, thank you Gracie"

They both were silent after Eli's last words. Outside, the storm was getting stronger, every once in a while a window would make a loud shaking noise as something would hit it. Wrapped in their silence both Eli and Grace were startled as a strong thunder broke suddenly and was followed by a few threatening – looking lightnings. Instinctively as the loud sound was heard Grace covered herself tightly with her blanket. Eli noticed her doing so "Are you cold?" he asked in a gentle tone. "Just a little" Grace answered shyly. Eli smiled playfully at her and offered to 'join forces' by making room for her beside him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once again, Thanks a bunch for your lovely reviews!!! 

You make my day **Tracy****, Shelly, Meg, Marianne, Q&A fan and Banana Belle ;D**

And of course **nimacu** – thanks for the details, it seems as non of the names fit exactly so I think I'll just keep it the way it is, but I really appreciate your help and your generous offer!

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	9. Warm Now

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 9**

"Not that I don't appreciate your offer, but isn't this couch a little narrow for the both of us?"

"We'll manage"

"C'mon Gracie, it'll be warmer for the both of us"

Well, Grace didn't need much more persuasion to be close to Eli, so she got up with her blanket and joined him as he scooted onto the inner side of the couch, but apparently he didn't make enough space and as she tried to cover herself, Grace fell off of the couch quite ungracefully. 

"Let's try again" Eli told her chuckling lightly. No need to say, Grace's face were almost purple by now. Eli got up from the couch and gestured to Grace to make herself comfortable, he then covered her with his blanket too and got under the covers, by her side, using very little space for himself.

"That's not fair, now I'm taking all the space" Grace said and turned herself on her side to make some more room for Eli. Consequently, they were facing each other now, only inches apart. Heat was no longer an issue…, at least not on Grace's part. 

"Warm now?" Eli questioned in a low voice. Grace just nodded her head a little, unable to produce any other kind of response.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Grace's Pov

I can't breathe… can't breathe… it's like he's… we're… it feels so intimate, he keeps looking at me with his intense gaze, should I say something? I don't think I'm able to speak right now. I can feel his body's warmth, almost touching me… it's nothing like before when I was snuggled in his blanket, having a faint of his scent surround me, it's him now, real, here beside me, I can smell him all around me. I could die happy right this moment. God, he's so beautiful!  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eli's Pov

Grace. I don't feel like family with her. I think we became sort of friends over time… but right now, I feel like we're more than just friends, I don't know if she's changed or if I just look differently at her, but she seems more… I don't know… mature?.. feminine?... Beautiful?  She smells good too. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There were a few seconds of silence between them, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. Both their hearts pounding violently.

"Sooo…?" Grace somehow managed to generate some voice. "I'm so relieved they're safe, I was beginning to imagine the worst case scenarios in my head…" she tried lightening the intense 'moment' they were having. "Yeah, it was pretty scary" Eli agreed with her, now averting his eyes, looking down.  

"You know, I don't feel like sleeping anymore…" Grace said suddenly. Eli turned his eyes back up to look at her. Her face was still almost totally flushed. 'I guess I'm having an affect on her too' Eli thought. 

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Eli asked her in a rather low, almost seductive voice. 

*Grace* 

Did I just imagine this right now? I feel as if my heart is about to set some new record. Grace was totally confused. 

Yeah, he was nice and caring to me all through the day, but, is it even possible for him to look at me… like that? Like I want him to look at me… I just don't want to make a fool of myself assuming things… 

I hope he can't hear my heartbeat… it feels so loud…

******

"Maybe we can listen to the news on the radio, there should be an update on the weather right about now, or we could, I don't know… maybe you can play some music, or we could play some cards, or something…" Grace babbled uncontrollably.

"Ah…Sure" Eli smiled, or actually smirked at her nervousness. "And which one of the activities of this long list would you prefer better?" 

"Ah.." grace smiled embarrassed, knowing she sounded ridiculous. 

"You choose"

"Well" Eli moved his face dangerously close to Grace's face but than pushed himself up on his hands, his mouth curved in a mischievous smile, "We can listen to the radio and play some cards".

"I'll go bring a deck of cards" he said as he took the flashlight and started towards the living room's bookcase. "I think there's one somewhere over here" he said as he opened the drawer at the bottom and started looking with the help of the flashlight.

Grace was confused.

"Found it" Eli declared triumphantly as he came back towards the couch, and Grace.

Grace reached for the radio and turned it on. "…Due to the 'lake - effect' this storm might stay with us a little longer than we've anticipated at first… there's also a slight chance for a tornado to develop in the next few hours… keep tuned for more updates…" 

"I sure hope it won't come to this…" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hey you all**, Q&A fan, OrganizedChaos95, Marianne, Tracy, Banana Belle, InsideTears, Rebecca, nimacu and Shelly**, Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews!!! You absolutely make my day every time I open my mail and find a review!  

I'm not so sure about where I'm taking it from here, I kind of like the subtle hints and I'm hesitating about taking it to the next level… anyways if you have ideas, I'll be happy to hear them. 

The next update should take me a little longer than usual since I should be studying for some important tests… but I'm pretty sure next chapter will be eventful… 

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	10. War

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 10**

"I sure hope it won't come to this…" 

"Yeah, that would be real bad" Eli agreed with Grace. "But it's not like we can do anything about it, so let's try to entertain ourselves… What do you wanna play?" 

"Well, I can play speed, war and my dad once showed me how to play poker…" 

"Let's play war" Eli decided. "Fine with me".

"You know, we should probably save the battery for later" Grace remembered suddenly. "You're right, we'll just listen to it every once in a while for the updates". Eli said as he turned off the radio.

He dealt the cards and they started playing. Grace had a really good first round of cards. 

"I win!" "I win!"  Grace squealed happily as Eli lost his last card to her. She kept on winning for the next three rounds as well and Eli became a little restless. "It's not fun anymore" he declared whiningly. "You just say that 'cause I'm winning over and over and over again…" 

"No, it's just boring" Eli defended himself. 

"So, what do you suggest?" 

"Let's make it more interesting" Eli began 

"How?" 

Eli took a minute to think of an idea "Let's say each time we'll have a 'war' the person who wins gets to 'Truth or Dare' the other" he offered  

Grace considered his idea for a few seconds "I'm up for that" 'this could get interesting'.

Eli dealt the cards again and they started a new game. They played for a few uneventful rounds, each of them winning occasionally until finally they both set a '10' card simultaneously. The first 'War' began. They both quickly put the first card. The second one took a little longer and at the end, before they had to reveal the winning or losing card, they both hesitated a little. 'Here goes'.

'Damn' Grace took a quick look at the card she was about to reveal, it was an eight. 'kinda risky...'. Eli had a nasty, huge smirk on his face – not a good sign, she mentally added. 

"Well, are you ready?" he asked too amused to Grace's opinion. "As I'll ever be" Grace mumbled as she threw the card on her stack. Eli threw his too, it was a queen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What will it be? Truth or Dare?" he asked, obviously enjoying the moment very much. Grace hesitated for a moment but decided she'd rather go for the 'Truth' than deal with Eli's evil mind…

"Truth, I've got nothing to hide" she smiled sweetly at him, trying to put a secure front, so he won't get the idea she was pretty intimidated what his next words might be.

"Let's see" Eli played with her, stretching the stressful moment. 

"Come on Eli…" 

"Ok… Ok… give me a minute, I'm scheming…" he smirked at her.

"Eli…"

"Fine, fine" "Ahm, do you like or have a crush on someone at the moment?" 

*Grace*

'Oh no, right to the point, aren't we?' Grace thought to herself. 'What do I tell him?' 

'Oh yeah, I have a crush and ah… It's on you?!?' 

'I can't make a fool of myself…'

*******

"Yes" She answered simply. Eli eyes widen a little as he pried "Who?" 

"Oh no" Grace said "You had one question and I answered it, now let's play".

Eli couldn't help it but he felt a little disappointed as she refused answering the question. It bothered him, he was very curious.

On the next 'War' round Eli lost. "I'll take your dare…" 

*Eli*

She seems harmless…

****

Grace thought for a while until a nasty little smile spread on her face. "I dare you to sing Britney Spears' 'Oops I did it again' oh… and I want you dancing too…" Grace grinned like a madwoman at Eli's shocked expression… or is it embarrassed?

"Come on E be a sport" Grace urged him. "I answered your Truth".

Eli did surprisingly well, considering he loathed that kind of music, it was so funny seeing him fooling around like that. "You know Eli, I don't know what was more embarrassing the fact that you did it or the face that you actually knew all the lyrics by heart" 'Oh boy, Grace is going to use this for a long time…' he thought to himself.

On the next round Grace lost again.

"Ok, you wanted to play dirty" Eli referred to her last dare "What will it be Gracie? Truth or Dare?" he challenged. Grace considered her options. 'Dangerous territory… it might get embarrassing, but I'm afraid of what his mind can come with as a dare too…' Grace felt the lesser harm would be caused by the dare, since if she'll give him a chance he's bound to ask her about her previous statement and it can get extremely awkward…

"Dare" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**nimacu****, Q&A fan, Shelly, Marianne, Meg Tracy and InsideTears, **Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews!!! You absolutely make my day every time I open my mail and find a review!  

I think I'll raise the rating to PG-13 just in case…

The next update should take me a little longer than usual since I should be studying for some important tests…

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	11. I Dare You

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 11**

"Dare" Grace finally said.

"Are you sure? You really want to risk it with my dirty mind?" Eli enjoyed himself so much. "Are you afraid to answer my Truth, Gracie?" He smiled devilishly.

"I'm not afraid of you" Grace told him as a smile began to form on her face. "How can I be afraid of a guy who can dance Britney so well?" she had to catch her breath after her laugh attack. 

"So be it, than" 

"Just remember, you provoked me to do it…" Eli cryptically whispered. Grace's heart skipped a beat when she heard his tone. 

*Grace*

Eli can be cruel…

*******

'I want to make her blush' Eli thought to himself, 'she's so cute when she blushes…' 

"I dare you to… kiss me"

"Eliiiiiii…"

*Eli*

I have to find out, and what's a better way than this?

****

"C'mon Gracie, BE A SPORT…" he used her own words against her. Grace's mind raced and her heartbeat quickened. 'I've been dreaming to do it for so long, but it's just a game for him now, isn't it?' 'But the way he looked at me before…'

'What the hell, I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life if I won't do it now' she thought to herself. 'And he thinks this is a punishment… if only he knew…'

*Grace*

It's now or never, I guess…

*******

"Fine. You win." She told him looking straight into his eyes. It seemed like the air gotten thicker in the room. Grace put the cards aside, and moving her blanket away, started getting closer to Eli, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Eli couldn't miss noticing she had a very determined look on her face, like she was on a mission. It seemed like time moved slower as Grace inched closer and closer towards him. Eli could smell her shampoo and a faint reminder of her perfume. Their looks were locked on each other. Grace wasn't thinking by now, she was overwhelmed by the recognition she was going to kiss the one she's been in love with for over a year now, finally. His smell was intoxicating as ever and he looked so kissable. 

The slow motion moment was broken as Grace's lips tentatively touched Eli's. It began as a tender contact at first; both of them were surprised by how it felt. How good it felt.  

*Grace*

I always knew it'll be great, I just never imagined it'd be that great.

*******

*Eli*

Wow…

****

Unconsciously, both of them got closer. Eli's hands moving to feel Grace's hair and Grace's hands gripping on Eli's back as their kiss became heated. It just felt right, like there was some kind of perfect match between them, and they finally found each other. 

*Grace*

(huge smile) Bliss

****

Time flew by unnoticed as they kissed on the couch, the room lighted by only three candles, and the lightning blasting outside.  

*Eli*

Why didn't I notice this before?

****

They finally broke apart after about ten minutes, both breathing a little heavily, their gazes still locked with each other. Surprisingly, it didn't feel awkward. Eli's mouth slowly curved into a little smirk, but a playful one. "So…" "You did your Dare pretty well…" Grace blushed at his words. "You helped" she smiled shyly. 

"Grace, will you answer my Truth?" Eli asked now smiling warmly at her. "Maybe" Grace answered shyly, guessing he was referring to his previous Truth. "What does your answer depend on? Do you want me to sing Christina now?" Eli joked. "Cause I'll do it if that what it takes for you to answer my question" 

*Grace*

Would he? For me? Smirks evilly

****

"You would?" Grace was now grinning.

"Is it really required?" Eli asked pouting. 

"I guess I can spare you". 

"So…" 

"Who?" 

Grace took a deep breath, and lowered her eyes as she spoke, almost whispered. "You".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**nimacu, Q&A fan, Shelly, Marianne, lit1586, ****Tracy****, InsideTears, iris, OrganizedChaos95, twilightmaiden, and IluvEli **Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews!!! You absolutely make my day every time I open my mail and find a review!  

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	12. Disclosure

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 12**

"You"

Eli's eyes widen a little as he heard this one word.

They both sat in front of each other for a minute, pondering their next move. Grace wanted to be sure, so she decided it would be best leaving the next step up to him, so she won't ever have a doubt about how sincere he was being. She didn't want to feel as if she's forcing her feelings on him and he's playing along just 'cause he doesn't want to hurt or upset her. It has to come from him.

Eli was fighting his own inside battle. Whenever he touched Grace, or even just talked to her, it felt good, natural and he really did feel extra protective and concerned about her when she was upset or worried and had the need to make her happy and cheer her up, but on the other hand, he felt as if they would never work, for a simple reason, she was too good for him and eventually she would probably find that out and also, what would the family have to say about it?

Tricky… Tricky…

But then again, he always followed his heart rather than his mind, so why start just now, right? 

The more Eli thought about it, the idea of him and Grace appealed more to him. She is cute and smart and she definitely knows how to kiss… and he really appreciates her. Maybe it'd be a nice change to have a relationship with someone he actually looks up to, and who can make him grow and nourish him… maybe it can work…

"Grace" Eli called in a soft voice, stirring her out of her deep thoughts.     

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You know, I wasn't sure how I felt about it, when I asked you before and you said you like someone, but I'm kind of relieved it's me". As he said this Eli's face softened and he looked happy. 

I'm really glad it's me you like, 'cause I think I like you too. I've been having these unexplainable feelings and thoughts lately and I think you've just defined them to me, Gracie. I really like you, that's it.

You're the only one who makes me feel good about myself and you make me wanna be a better person. 

Grace was a little shocked, first of all it was a great relieve to finally express her feelings openly towards Eli after such a long period of  silent admiration for him and the even better part of it was his reaction to her revelation. He actually sounded happy about it, he looked at her as if he suddenly understood something he's been trying to figure for a long time and seemed content with his newly gained understanding. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just as they were both looking back at each other, a huge "Boom" sound was heard from upstairs. Both Eli and Grace were at once awakened from their dream like state and were now wearing very frightened looks upon their faces.

"Do you think something's broken?" 

"Let's go find out" Eli suggested. Grace followed Eli upstairs, he's holding the flashlight and she's holding a candle, just in case…

They began checking the rooms one by one, looking for the source of noise. First they checked Grace's room and the bathroom, everything was in place there. Next they went to check their parents' bedroom "everything's fine here too" Eli announced as he finished surveying the room. "let's go check Zoe's and Jessie's rooms". They didn't find anything unusual at Zoe's room either, but as they went up to Jessie's attic room, even before they entered the room, a cold stream of wind welcomed them. "Guess we found the problem" Eli remarked. 

He turned the light on and as they suspected, the window was broken and quite a big piece of a tree was sitting on the floor below the now cracked window. "Eli, we have to seal it somehow, do you have any idea?" Grace yelled over the loud noise in the room.  

"Maybe we can use a blanket?" Eli lamely suggested

"Na, it wouldn't survive the strong wind" Grace said. "But, ah…maybe we can push the closet over to the window, I think it will be enough to cover the hole". 

Eli smiled at her and bent down towards her, instead of yelling over the strong noise the blowing wind made. "You're very resourceful tonight" he said to Grace's ear. 

Grace didn't respond, she was too busy savoring the magnificent chills she was going through as a reaction to Eli's breath on her ear.

"Grace?"

"Oh, yeah… let's push the closet". 

They pushed it and soon the room was quiet again. 

"C'mon, let's go back downstairs" Eli said. They started heading towards the stairs. "wait… Eli…" I just want to take my pillow. They went into Grace's room, Eli going first with the flashlight and Grace right after him. 

"I'm so glad we know the family's safe, I'd freak by now if we didn't… I mean your room's all flooded, and now the window breaking…" Grace talked as she went for her pillow. "Yeah" Eli agreed. "At least we now know for sure we'll have someone to help us fix the house…" He joked. "You're so mean Eli" Grace laughed a little.

She took her pillow and was about to exit her room as she realized something, "Oh, I'm sorry Eli, I only have one pillow, do you want us to go take one from Zoe's room?" 

Eli looked at Grace with an injured look and she began to worry "What, aren't you gonna share with me?" he made such a cute puppy 'hurt' face.

Grace smirked at him "I don't mind if you don't…"   

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**meg, Q&A fan, Shelly, Marianne, InsideTears, iris, sweetpoet2003, shanelover10, Simply Aliris and JustinChristina.A.4eva **Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews!!! You absolutely make my day every time I open my mail and find a review!  

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	13. Sweet Dreams

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 13**

Eli looked at Grace with an injured look and she began to worry "What, aren't you gonna share with me?" he made such a cute puppy 'hurt' face.

Grace smirked at him "I don't mind if you don't…"   

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Eli**

I don't mind…

******

The playful atmosphere was broken the minute they got to the living room and was replaced with an awkward and heavy silence between them. Only one candle was still burning on the living room's table, and shadows were dancing on their faces, as they stole glances at each other. 

**Grace**

What now? 

I don't know what to do or say…

So awkward…

*********

"How late is it?" Grace suddenly found something neutral to ask. 

"Half past two…I think" Eli answered.

"Hey Gracie, I didn't mean to make things awkward…" "I was just kidding before… you don't have to share anything with me…"  

**Grace**

But I really want to

*********

"Are you tired?" 

"I guess a little, but this window kind of woke me up"

"Yeah, it was an eventful night" Eli agreed.

They were still standing unsure of what to do next. 

"When I said I didn't mind, I meant it" Grace blurted out of the blue, not looking at Eli's direction. 

"What don't you mind?" Eli was confused for a moment. 

"Oh…" he finally clicked and a smile began to spread on his face and he began to move towards Grace.

"So is it just that you didn't mind or is it that you really want to?" he almost whispered as he got close to her. As Grace didn't answer his question Eli gently made her look at him and looking into her eyes said "I really want to…" 

Grace's lips started to form a little smile too as she heard his words. "Me too".

"C'mon let's try to get some sleep" Eli said as he put his hand on Grace's waist and pulled her towards the couch. Grace didn't resist and went with Eli.

"You go first, since you tend to roll to the floor" Eli joked. 

"Ha ha so funny…" but Grace went first anyway, after she put her pillow on the edge of the couch. Eli tucked Grace with the blanket and than joined beside her, just like he did earlier, only now he wasn't in a joking or teasing mood, but had a very loving expression on his face. 

"Good Night Gracie" Eli gave her a kiss on her forehead. "G'night E" Grace smiled. 

**Grace**

Am I allowed to touch him?

*********

**Eli**

Can I… 

******

"Eli…" "Grace…"

They both started at the same time. 

"Never mind…" Grace said 

"No, you go first…" they now opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Grace was going through the same feelings as she had in this position before, only now she knew Eli was interested too, and it wasn't just her imagination, therefore she was a little more confident about the situation, so, in a very unGrace way, she just grabbed Eli's mouth with hers and kissed him like she wanted to, in an even more passionate way than their long 'truth or dare' kiss. Eli was caught unprepared, and it took him a few seconds to respond to her, so by the time he got back to his senses, Grace was already pulling back, with the tiniest smirk playing on her lips "Sweet Dreams Eli" she said and closed her eyes ready to go to sleep.

Eli was stunned for a few seconds, but in a good way… 'She never ceases to amaze me' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the kiss, but as he opened his eyes again, Grace seemed to be asleep.

"Oh, no you don't… you don't just kiss me like that and go to sleep, Gracie, that's not fair…" Eli whispered in a playful tone. 

Grace didn't open her eyes and tried her best not to laugh, pretending not to hear him.

Eli decided he'll crack her act… "But if you're tired goodnight to you too." He closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep too. After a few minutes of silence, he casually moved his leg beside Grace's, and touched her for a brief moment. A little after that, he moved his hand to arrange the blanked and accidentally touched her again. Than, he pretended to sleep, but he could hear Grace's breathing became a little less even than before. 'she's cracking…' he smiled to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**meg****, Q&A fan, Shelly24, Marianne, InsideTears, shanelover10, jnbrenda and JustinChristina.A.4eva **Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!! You girls rock!!!

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


	14. Are Made of this

**3, 2, 1 BOOM – Chapter 14**

**Grace**

He's making me crazy, I know he's doing that on purpose… 

*********

Grace tried her best to ignore him for a little longer, but it was pretty impossible, since he kept on reminding her he was there by 'accidentally' pulling the blanket or moving his hands and legs. 

*Eli*

I wonder how long it's gonna take… 

****

Eli was now supporting himself on his elbow, looking at Grace's face with a smile of victory on his face, waiting for her to open her eyes, and she did… 

*Grace*

Caught…

*******

"Hey" Grace said, trying her best to make her voice sound sleepy.

"Hey to you too" Eli said in an amused tone, smirking a bit.

"Having troubles sleeping?" He kept on using the same tone.

"Fine… fine… You win" Grace finally smiled at him, a little embarrassed smile… 

"You're definitely too much of a distraction for me to be able to sleep peacefully, I admit…" 

Eli's smirk faded and he started to gently caress Graces' arm, which made her shiver slightly, as he whispered in her ear "Well, if it'll make you feel better I have exactly the same problem".  

*Grace*

(Huge smile)

That never happened before… 

Someone's thought being bothered by ME and it's not just anyone…

It's Eli (dreamy look, than a pause…freaked expression)

Calm down… It's Eli (smiles again) 

*******

Grace turned on her side, now facing Eli and before he could say anything, she kissed him softly on his lips. Eli took the opportunity this time and after she drew back and looked at him, returned the gesture. After a moment of gazing, Grace took her hand out from under the blankets and started caressing Eli's face, as if she was studying them. Eli closed his eyes and savored the feeling. She started with his forehead, slowly tracing the lines of his brows, down to his left cheek, where he had this small smile-dimple she liked, moving towards his defined lips, and softly, almost not touching them, she first traced their outer line, than, slowly moving her finger over the tender flesh, Eli gave her finger a light kiss. Smiling at his gesture she continued towards his neckline, skimming over his muscles and tracing his pulse, she kissed him there. Eli was in heaven, no girl has ever made him feel like he felt when she touched him like that. It was always so much more aggressive or hurried, but this time he felt cherished by her touch and he wanted Grace to feel the same way, so he took her hand and kissed it, than he tacked it back under the blankets and whispered "close your eyes, Gracie". 

Eli started by kissing her eyelids lightly, than kissing her forehead as his hand moved towards her faintly blushed cheeks. Her skin was so smooth and soft. Moving up headed for her ear, first with his fingers, than, as he could no longer resist, he kissed her ear, and drawing a little sound out of her, he kissed again, this time behind her ear, and hearing that little sound she made again, he guessed he was in the right direction. Using his tongue he slowly traced a path down towards her neck, feeling her draw a sharp breath and the Goosebumps on the back of her neck, he continued, giving attention to both her ear and neck. 

*Eli*

Make her feel cherished

**** 

*Grace*

OMG (squeals)

*******

As he drew his lips off her neck he could almost feel her protest, but he had work to do… next he took off her hair band which held her hair in a ponytail for the night, and smoothed her hair around her face, he stroked it and breathed in its smell… it smelt like honey. Going back to her face, he kissed her nose, making it tickle. He saved the best for the last… her lips were so tempting, but he restrained himself from kissing them and as she did before, he gently traced them with his fingers, enjoying the softness, but he couldn't hold himself much longer, he had to taste her. So eventually, he closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her. A sweet little innocent kiss, which in a matter of seconds, grew into a heated one, as both of them felt the need to deepen the kiss. 

It was the perfect night for both of them. Outside the storm was in full swing, and every minute or two a thunder was heard, but to Grace and Eli it was warm and safe under the blankets, together. "I can't believe it took me so long to see you…" Eli murmured into Grace's neck when they parted to get some much needed air. 

"I sure know what you mean…" Grace countered his statement, sounding a little bitter "But you were definitely worth waiting for" she added in a softer tone, and cuddled into Eli. 

"Grace?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you go out with me? To a real movie and a dinner?" Eli asked hopefully.

"What do you think about me? I just go and kiss every step brother of mine like that?" she asked him in an accusing tone and paused for effect. 

"I only kiss the ones I like…"  Grace continued, watching as understanding dawned on Eli's baffled face.

"That was not nice of you Gracie" Eli whispered as he again started to devour her neck with little wet kisses. 

"Eli" 

"Mmm?" he didn't stop his actions

"How do you think they'll react to all of this?" Grace asked, knowing her question will make him stop his wonderful kisses, but needing to ask him anyway. 

"I really don't know, I hope they'll be happy for us, but I guess we'll have to wait and see…" 

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them" Grace suggested, being quite horrified from her mother's potential opinion.

"And do what? Hide?" "Cause there's nothing wrong about it Grace, and there's surely no way they can forbid us or something…"

"No, I don't mean hide, just, you know, let's try it for a few days and enjoy not being watched and checked on every few minutes…" Grace smiled an innocent smile.

Eli watched her smile but also caught the glister of mischief in her eyes "You know, you might have a point here…" he mirrored her smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I'm so sorry for the huge delay in my stories, but you probably all know how real life tend to butt in… and combined with a little writing block… but I'm starting to recover ;D

p.s. about the length of my chapters… I know it's short, I also love reading long chapters, it's just that I can't seem to be able to write them… so, sorry about the shortness… 

**InsideTears, JustinChristina.A.4eva, Marianne, Q&A fan, E, jalna,  shanelover10, Shelly24, jnbrenda, kiki, GeoegieQ and twilightMaiden**

Thank you for your wonderful reviews and support!!!  

Drop me a line and make me smile ;D

LitJunkie


End file.
